The present disclosure relates to an ink refilling device that refills an ink cartridge for a printing device with ink.
An inkjet printer is known that performs printing by discharging ink onto a print medium such as a paper, a T-shirt, or the like. An ink cartridge that contains ink can be installed in and removed from the inkjet printer. The ink cartridge supplies the ink to a recording head of the printer.
Ordinarily, an operator discards the ink cartridge when the ink has been used up. However, from an environmental standpoint, it would be desirable to refill and reuse the ink cartridge. For example, a method is known that includes three processes. The first process is a process in which an ink injection needle is inserted into an ink supply opening in an ink pouch, and the ink pouch is placed on a base. The second process is an ink discharge process in which, as the ink pouch is compressed using a pressure plate, the ink that remains in the ink pouch is discharged by suction from the ink supply opening. The third process is an ink injection process in which a prescribed amount of the ink is injected into the ink pouch from the ink supply opening.